


Starscream has electrifying-net thingys

by orphan_account



Category: Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: And... Blitzwing is being wierd, Gen, Megatron is having a bad day, Oh and Autobots, Starscream is being competent?!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-28 09:10:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6323491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And... this is from a while ago, and is bad, but is also slightly good. I might continue it.</p><p>Oh yes, Summaries mean actually Summarizing, don't they?<br/>Well then, Blitzwing is having wierd dreams, Lugnut is ignored, Megatron is ignoring Lugnut, and Starscream is using electrifying-net thingys. I don't know where he got them. Probably Swindle. Oh yeah, and Autobots.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

  
He was fighting, his servos covered in energon, leaking in a few places, and his cannon reserves were nearly empty.

The dark red volatile sky flashed darkly down on the ragged landscape, seemingly gloating at his imminent demise.

He looked into the face of his enemy; And saw no mercy, a straight, determined look on his combatant's face.

It raised its weapon, lightning flashing down, and... Suddenly it's face broke into a warm, reassuring grin.

Slightly taken aback, he tried to take a step backwards, and fell. It reached its hand down to help him up, and the clouds started to part, a light blue sky smiling down from the heavens.

After another smile, he reached to take its hand, when something went wrong.

Right before their hands touched, the sky turned pitch black obsidian, and cruel, jagged white lighning flashed down in between their hands.

He again reached out to his former combatant, when it started to fade away, along with any remaining blue sky.

Saddened for no reasonable purpose, but saddened nonetheless, he turned around- and fell into the yawning pit beneath him.

Startled into consiousness, he quickly got angry that his recharge had been broken, but while not quite fully awake yet, he started yelling at his dream combatant to come back.

"[I WILL GET YOU-] 《to quiet down.》" Finished a much quieter, calmer, and lighter accented German voice.

"Will you pipe down? SOME of us are trying to get some work done!"

Yelled an angry Mixmaster, unhappy that Blitzwing's volatile wake-up from the recharge chambers had disturbed his 'work'; downing oil, some of which he 'earned' after hauling supplies for the space bridge.

"Yeah. What he said." Muttered half heartedly a focused Scrapper agreed, intent on finding that sweet, one last drop of oil before it was empty.

"Those silly drunkards. I can't believe they have time to do anything useful; all their time is used for drinking." Muttered an annoyed Isaac Sumdac.

Megatron, overhearing him, raised one amused mechanical eyebrow at the portly middle aged inventor.

But, still angry at the Inventor who held him captive (and reverse engineered his head) for decades, he walked up to the green see-through wall that caged the older Sumdac, and said:

"You would be wise to keep your opinions to yourself." Not offering an explanation left Isaac to come up with his own conclusions, the majority of which would probably be worse than the reality. Or not.

Megatron then walked over to the computer screen to converse with his double agent. Lugnut at first shuffled eagerly after him,

"What does the most GLORIOUS and WONDERFUL Megatron wish to do with the-" then when realizing what exactly Megatron was doing with the screen, wandered away dejectedly.

Blitzwing walked over to Lugnut, and let their steps become synchronized, then spoke:

"《Do you wish to go on a patrol?》 " Asked Blitzwing; Sensing that Lugnut  was angry, he suggested this to allow his larger companion some time to cool off. And it worked.

"If the GLORIOUS Megatron allows it..?" He half said to Blitzwing, half asked Megatron if he could go, not wanting to leave his master, but wanting to get away from the screen displaying the purple double agent on Cybertron.

"Quiet, Lugnut, I'm busy." Ordered Megatron, not listening at all to what Lugnut had said. Slighty downcast, Lugnut interpreted this as a 'no'.

"Y-yes, my master, I am not worthy-"

"《What he means, is, that-》 {Ohoohoohoo, he's jealous! AHAHAHAH-} 《And... wants to get away.》" Said a rapidly face/personality changing Blitzwing.

Feeling bad-humoured, Megatron barely acknowledged this.

"Fine. Now get out."

"Yes, oh GREAT and GLORIOUS Megatron, who will lead us to victor-"

"《Yes, yes, now come on-》[BEFORE I BEAT YOU TO SLAG, JOU VORTHLESS SNIVELING COWARD!]" And then grabbing Lugnut's forearm angrily, Blitzwing stomped off through the entrance, dragging a groveling Lugnut behind.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Umm. I'm reading this over again, and feeling embarrassed. But whatever, some poor soul out there must be loving this.

"Blitzwing! Where are we going?!" Cried a confused Lugnut, after seeing Blitzwing transform into his jet mode, launching straight up. 

Blitzwing's answer though, was less than satisfactory.

"{Going... up! AHAHAHA!}" Said Blitzwing.

Lugnut opened his mouth (beak?) To talk, but decided against it, and closing his mouth/beak he transformed into his jet mode and after a few tries, followed Blitzwing into the sky.

He followed Blitzwing for awhile, then tiring of this pointless exercise, complained:

"Blitzwing! Why are we flying to no reasonable destination? The organic city where the autobots live is back there, as is our base, where the glorious and all-powerful Megatron resides, to lead us to victory against the autobots and the pitiful lifeforms they are sworn to protect."

"《Have you finished yet?》" Asked an irritated Blitzwing.

They flew in silence for awhile, when Blitzwing broke the tension.

"《He... I- I wanted you... to chase me. You know, like the human sport... Tag?》" Explained a very embarrassed Blitzwing.

"{And it vas very fun! Do you want to play agan? Mebbe Freeze tag this time... Icy's good at that one.}" Mused the crazy side of the face-changing Blitzwing. Horror quickly changing to fury, and the large bomber plane ran into the side of Blitzwing.

"Uhh... FOR THE GREATER GLORY OF MEGATRON!"

" 《What are you...》[WHAT?! I WILL CRUSH YOU INTO IRON FILINGS, YOU OVERGROWN PURPLE TURKEY!!!]《... I- I cannot transform. You're jamming my transformation cycle.》[Get OFF OF me, you exhaust port for facial plating!!!]"

"We will go back to the organic city where the GLORIOUS Megatron arose, to DESTROY the small organics who live there!"

"[YOU STUPID-]" Suddenly a gust of wind threw Blitzwing around a bit.

"{Oohoohoo, I can transform! Ahaha!}"

And then demonstrating the ability to do so, clambered onto Lugnut, but then with some spinning (and shouting Megatron's 'GLORIOUS' name to the heavens) managed to cause the 'con with the cannons to fall off.

But Blitzwing quickly recovered, letting his Icy personality take over to transform into a jet, and was about to fire at Lugnut, when suddenly something caused him to pull up short.

"Oh, this is delicious." Muttered a familiar voice, eerily similar to the popular cartoon character 'Spongebob Squarepants'.

Then Starscream appeared through the cloud layer.

"THIS is what your loyalty to Megatron has gotten you? I... 'pity' you." He sneered, then opened fire.

Now, normally Blitzwing would've known this was obviously a trap, as Starscream was very clever, (When it didn't come to his assassinate-Megatron plans) but he was fed up with Lugnut, Allspark fragment searching, and his multiple personalities, and his dominant personality changed to Hothead, and he shouted out:

"[You will NOT get avay vith THIS, Starscream, you incompetent fool!!!]"... And turned into a tank and fell out of the sky.

Lugnut stared in shocked silence at his fallen (literally) comrade, then glared at the gloating purple seeker.

(Well, as much as a plane can stare and glare- hehehe, I rhymed.)

"I already did, you triple faced moron-" but his sentence was interrupted by Lugnut, who was NOT happy at having his master bad-mouthed by a disloyal traitor.

"FOR THE GREATER GLORY OF MEGATRON!!!" He yelled.

And flew at Starscream, but Starscream being Starscream, the self appointed 'King of the skies' (but for good reason) easily dodged, and after a very prolonged sky chase, lured Lugnut to the very place (over Lake Superior) where Blitzwing had fallen, and speeding down at a freefall, managed to turn out.


	3. And... autobots

But Lugnut was not so lucky.

With a few last 'avenging Megatron' themed shouts, he exited the cloud layer quarter of a mile from the water level, getting nearer, nearer...

And ran into the energy field a few feet away from the water, effectively electrocuting him into submission.

Having set the whole thing up, Starscream smirked.

 _I have more than enough time,_ he thought. _Megatron will send his cronies out to find out why these two never came back, and I will capture them all, one by one. And then finally Megatron will be forced to investigate himself, and he will perish, in the most horrible way possible. And then I, Starscream, will rule the Decepticons, and conquer Cybertron._

"If it flies... Crash it. Oh, and if it's Megatron... Obliterate it. Ahahahahahahaha!"

-At Autobot base (Arggh, start living in Omega Supreme already!)-

"Optimus! Two Decepticon life signals just appeared!"  
Said Ratchet excitedly. Optimus, Bulkhead, and Prowl came over to investigate, while a loud "Yes! Level 129!" Was heard from Bumblebee's room.

"Strange. I didn't think they were supposed to do that." Commented Prowl, his sleek black and gold armour plating flashing in the midday sun as he shifted to a more comfortable position.

"Yes, and that's not the only thing that's out of wack. There's a Allspark fragment there too." Added Ratchet.

"Maybe the 'cons went looking for it, and... y'know... their signal maskers broke." Exclaimed Bulkhead.

The large bot, (who's really a child at heart) moved excitedly, from one foot to another, thinking he might be close to the answer.

"Unlikely, as the decepticons would probably be the first to know if it came online, and they probably would get a tune-up every time they left the base on a mission." Said Optimus, shooting down Bulkhead's idea, who immediately looked downtrodden, and Optimus Prime, noticing this, started to say something got interrupted by another loud exclamation from Bumblebee's room.

"YESSS!!! I BEAT MY HIGH SCORE!!!"

"Do you think you can get the scanners to recognize the signals as anything?" Prowl asked.

"No." Ratchet shook his head.

"The signals are too faint, and this equipment isn't good enough. Now, if only we were on our ship-" Explained Ratchet, but a cheery (and smug) voice interrupted him, as he rolled his optics, they followed the noise to a small orange and peach organic with wild red hair.

"I can help you with that." Sari said, holding up the Allspark infused key.

No one knew where she had gotten it, but mixed feelings sorrounded it.

The robots parted, with a reluctant Ratchet, unhappy that this unreliable, newfangled key was replacing a good, tested medibot. Or in other words, the new was replacing the old.

She inserted it into the computer, and low and behold, it worked.

"Decepticons Lugnut and Blitzwing." Read Ratchet. Sari gave Bulkhead a pleased look, which he returned with a shrug. Optimus rubbed his chin as he thought, but Prowl noticed something.

"Ratchet, the Allspark fragment signal changed slightly. Does this mean anything?"

"Yes." Said Ratchet, now looking confused.

"It's showing it to be intelligent, and... it recognizes it." He continued. Now both Optimus Prime AND Prowl were pondering what this could mean. Bulkhead, however, was still confused, as was Sari.

"Allspark fragments aren't intelligent. Are they?" He wondered.

"The Allspark gave me my key, why wouldn't it be intelligent?" Added Sari, not helping at all with the discussion.

"Not just that... It's Decepticon!" Marveled Ratchet. This only confused Bulkhead and Sari more, while Optimus started to make a revelation, but Prowl beat him to it.

"Starscream." All Autobots visibly tensed, and Bumblebee went:

"Level 200! Oh yeah! I could kiss me! Wait... that sound wierd... how would I even do that? It'd be like I cut them off and glued them back on, but backwards..." Ratchet rolled his eyes, and Prowl muttered:

"That game will take over his processor. His obsession over it is unhealthy." Optimus responded by calling Bumblebee through the communications system;


End file.
